Le Renouveau
by Niennae
Summary: Dumbledore organise un voyage en france mais seulement les 22 meilleurs de septième années y participent.voici une romance entre Draco Malfoy: futur mangemort? et Hermione Granger: meilleure élève?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, élève dans la très célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, traversa la barrière magique qui séparait la gare pour moldus de la gare pour sorciers.

Cela se passa sans encombre et une fois de l'autre coté elle s'émerveilla (comme tous les ans) du spectacle qui s'offrait a elle : une grande locomotive noir et rouge sifflait, une foule de sorcier se pressait de monter dans le Poudlard Express, on entendais des rire, des cris de joies lorsque des ami(e)s se retrouvaient, mais aussi des pleures de certains première années qui ne voulaient pas quitter leurs parents.

Et tous en pensant à cela elle ne vit pas deux garçons s'approcher d'elle.

Ron : tu vois, Harry je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle ne nous avait pas vu.

Harry : oui, tu as raison Ron, elle doit sûrement penser au bouquin qu'elle est entrain de lire.

Ils avaient dit tous cela en étant à coté d'elle pour qu'elle entende et celle-ci les entendit

Hermione : quoi ? Mais non je ne pense pas au livre que je suis entrain de lire, je…

Harry : c'est bon Hermione, c'est juste une blague.

Et ces deux amis, explosèrent de rire.

Je crois, qu'il est temps de vous les présenter (même si vous les connaissez déjà), celui qui s'appelle Harry, n'est autre que le survivant, (je n'entre pas dans les détails, si vous les voulez acheter « la biographie du survivant par Dumbledore aux éditions Magic Howard », lol) et celui qui se prénomme Ron se trouve être le meilleur ami du survivant et un membre de la famille Weasley.

Ces deux garçons sont les meilleurs amis de Hermione et c'est avec eux que chaque année elle enfreint le règlement pour sauver le monde sorcier.

Hermione : très drôle les gars, et sinon vous avez fait quoi pendant les vacances ?

Harry : moi, tu sais, chez les Dursley ça a encore été un cauchemar heureusement que l'année prochaine je n'y retourne plus. Et puis, Ron a abrégé mes souffrances, il est venu me chercher le jour de mon anniversaire. Au fait merci pour ton cadeau, il est génial.

Ron : quand à moi, mes vacances était super, avant d'aller chercher Harry j'ai aidé mes frères dans leurs magasin de farce et attrapes, d'ailleurs, ils souhaitent que nous y passion pendant notre week-end à Pré au Lard, car, je ne sais pas si tu l'a apprit mais leur commerce a tellement marché sur le Chemin de Traverse que depuis 2 semaine ils en ont ouvert un deuxième à Pré au Lard.

Hermione : je ne pensais pas que leur commerce marcherait aussi bien, enfin tant mieux pour eux. Vous venez les gars le trains par dans 5 minutes.

Et tous les trois, ils embarquèrent à bord du Poudlard Express.

Ils se choisirent un compartiment mais au moment ou ils allaient y renter, ils entendirent une voix qu'ils n'appréciaient guère.

Draco Malfoy : et Granger, étant Préfette en Chef tu dois aller dans le compartiment des Préfets en Chef.

Hermione : ah, oui c'est vrai. Désoler les gars.

Et elle s'en alla avec Malfoy. Une fois arriver dans le compartiment, elle demanda à Malfoy qui était le Préfet en Chef, et celui-ci lui répondit :

Draco : c'est moi, et oui maintenant on va devoir se supporter puisque l'on partage des appartements, c'est pourquoi je te propose que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour tous ce que je t'ai dit ces six dernières années.

Hermione, n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, était elle entrain de rêver ? Elle se pinça et se rendit compte que c'était la réalité.

Hermione : je n'y crois pas le grand Draco Malfoy demande pardon à moi la sang de bourbe, c'est un jour historique.

Draco : c'est bon n'en rajoute pas, c'est déjà assez dure.

Hermione : ok, ça me va, mais à la première insulte, je te pourrirais la vie puisqu'on partage les même appartements.

Draco : ok, et sinon t'as passée de bonnes vacances ?

Et, ils engagèrent une conversation civilisée durant laquelle ils apprirent à ce connaître un peu mieux.

Durant ce temps dans le compartiment de Harry et Ron, se déroulait aussi une conversation d'un autre genre mais qui concernait Malfoy.

Ron : t'as vu, la fouine n'a même pas insulté Hermione, et il ne nous a pas non plus chercher des noises.

Harry : oui, j'ai remarqué. A la fin de l'année dernière, Dumbledore, m'a dit que Malfoy n'était pas méchant, que ce n'était qu'une carapace à cause de son père. Sur le coup je n'y croyait pas mais depuis tout à l'heure je me dis qu'en fait il est pas si méchant bon il est arrogant, et prétentieux mais c'est comme ça qu'il a été élevé, tu crois pas que j'ai raison Ron ?

Ron : oui, peut-être. En tout cas je ne le croirai que quand il appellera Hermione par son prénom, qu'il ne nous insultera plus et qu'il se débarrassera de ses chiens de garde (Crabe, Goyle et Pansy). Ce qui je pense n'arrivera pas.

Puis la discussion vira sur le quidditche, quelques minutes après, Ginny, Luna et Neville apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ginny : on ne vous dérange pas ? On peut entrés?

Harry : mais bien sur, allez y. alors vous avez fais quoi pendant ces vacances ?

Et ils discutèrent joyeusement jusqu'à leurs arrivés à Poudlard.

Un fois descendu du train on entendait le garde chasse de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire Hagrid appelé les premières années.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville montèrent dans un carrosse tiré par des sombrales que tous les cinq voyaient pour des raisons différentes.

De son côté, Hermione montait avec Draco dans la calèche réservée aux préfets.

Tous les élèves arrivèrent au château en un seul morceau, malgré le fait que le calamar géant avait essayé de manger 3 premières années qui se penchaient trop au bord de la barque, mais appart cela aucun autre incident.

La répartition se fit dans l'attente de pouvoir manger pour tous les élèves sauf les premières années qui eux étaient angoissés.

Tous le monde mangea à sa fin en discutant de tous et de rien, puis vient le discourt du professeur Dumbledore

Dumbledore : mes chers élèves, c'est une joie pour moi ainsi que pour tous les professeurs de vous revoir et

Ron : sûrement pas pour Rogue en tout cas

Dit il a ses amis qui pouffèrent, et pendant ce temps là Dumbledore avait continué son discourt

Dumbledore : cette année, il y aura un voyage en organisé en France, à l'école Beaubâton. Celui-ci durera 2 mois. Il sera organisé pour les élèves de septièmes années, seront du voyage, les 22 premiers au devoir que vous aurez dans deux semaines. Ce devoir comprendra 5 questions de toutes les matières principales. Que les autres années se rassurent lorsqu'ils seront eux même en septièmes années ils participerons a un voyage dans un autre pays.

Lorsque les 22 premiers élèves auront été désigner, il y aura une réunion d'information,

Merci de votre attention.

Alors, les Préfets se levèrent et conduire, les élèves de leur maison respective dans leur salle commune.

Mcgonagall, la directrice adjointe, conduisit Hermione et Draco devant leurs appartements.

Mcgonagall : voici vos appartements, le mot de passe est Phoenix. Essayer, s'il vous plais de ne pas vous entre tuez.

Hermione : professeur, nous avons fais une trêve et je pense que maintenant tout va aller pour le mieux.

Mcgonagall : je l'espère Miss Granger, je l'espère. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

Sur ceux, elle partit. Et Draco prononça le mot de passe et ils purent entrer.

Ils furent éblouis du luxe de leur appartement, enfin surtout Hermione car Draco ne put s'empêcher de dire

Draco : ça vaut quand même pas le Manoir Malfoy !

Chacun s'approcha du portrait qui gardait leur chambre. Le portrait de Draco représentait un homme entrain de jouer au quidditche.

Le joueur de quidditche : bonjour, je m'appelle Edward de Malgo, quel est ton mot de passe jeune homme ?

Draco : bonjour, je m'appel Draco Malfoy, mon mot de passe est Renouveau.

Bonne nuit Hermione.

Hermione : bonne nuit Draco.

Et Draco rentra dans sa chambre.

Le portrait d'Hermione, quand a lui représentait une femme entrain de lire un livre sur fond rouge.

La femme dans le portrait : bonjour je m'appelle Louise, quel est ton mot de passe ?

Hermione : bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione et mon mot de passe est victoire.

Et sur ceux elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'endormit. Dans la chambre d'a côté Draco fit de même.

Voila c'est le premier chapitre de ma fan fiction, dite moi si il est bien et si il vaut la peine que je fasse une suite.

REVIEWS s'il vous plais !


	2. Annonce

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Je sais que vous détester cela mais malheureusement je ne pourrais pas publier de chapitres avant de longs mois, en effet, je passe le brevet des collèges la semaine prochaine et il faut que je me mette à réviser. De plus à la suite de se brevet, je pars en vacances.

Cependant, je profiterais de ses vacances pour écrire les prochains chapitres de mes fanfictions et je vous les taperais dès que je serai rentré chez moi.

Encore toutes mes excuses, j'espère cependant vous retrouver à mon retour

Nienna


End file.
